


ugly sweaters

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Robbie gets introduced to a team Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	ugly sweaters

Robbie took the sweater Daisy had given to him and held it up in disbelief.“Are you serious?”

“Coulson picked them,”she said.

“... is he serious?”

Daisy raised an eyebrow.“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Well,”he started, debating whether to sugarcoat the matter and deciding not to,“That is the ugliest sweater I have ever seen.” 

“Clearly you’ve never attended a team christmas,”Daisy said.“Also, he’s easing you in. Check this out.”

She pressed something on the inside of her sleeve and her own ugly sweater started blinking its colourful lights and garbling a rather distorted christmas song.

“Everyone’s gonna wear one?”he made sure.

Hell, seeing stoic May in one of these monstrosities might be worth wearing one himself.

“Everyone,”Daisy confirmed.“And if you’re a good sport about it, I’ll let you take that ugly thing off me the second we make it to bed.”

“I thought there was a sex ban on visitors at Coulson’s house?”

That had been a weird conversation. But Daisy’s entire family slash team was weird. In a good way.

“All because Hunter forgot to lock the door that one time...” She winked at him.“What can I say? I’m a rebel.”


End file.
